


Derniers amants

by Amnesy



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesy/pseuds/Amnesy
Summary: L'histoire de deux vieilles âmes, de deux amants. Val/OC ?





	Derniers amants

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Je reviens avec une fic beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude et qui sera sur plusieurs chapitres. J'ai choisi un plot original, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bien sûr tout ceci est fictif! Des fics et du love! xx

Chambre 35. C’était comme en 1912, la baie rayonnait toujours de milles feux comme sous les coups de pinceaux de Matisse. Le ciel se faisait menaçant et tranchait avec les couleurs pastels qu’arboraient fièrement les maisons le long de la Méditerranée. Un vent chaud, presque étouffant s’abattait sur toute la ville depuis le lever du soleil vint heurter violemment le poitrail de la jeune femme. Cela faisait une dizaine d’années qu’elle n’était pas revenue ici, saisissant chaque opportunité qui s’était présentée à elle au fil des années. Sans plus tarder elle se saisit de son grand et large chapeau noir et de ses lunettes de soleil aux verres bleutés puis regagna les rues étroites de la ville blanche. 

La chaleur était suffocante à travers les ruelles. Les nuages menaçaient de déverser leurs gouttes d’un instant à l’autre. Valentine passa devant la Librairie des Colonnes lorsque l’horloge sonna cinq heures de l’après midi. Juillet ne faisait pas exception à ces journées suffocantes et aux nuits brulantes que subissait la journaliste depuis plus d’une semaine. Brusquement, les gouttes tombèrent, si larges, si rapides qu’elle fût prise de court et s’élança à travers la porte d’un bâtiment afin d’y trouver refuge. Son souffle court la ralentissait dans son avancée et la jeune femme peinait à reprendre sa respiration quand tout à coup en relevant ses mèches ébouriffées par le temps, la brune parcouru les parois du bâtiment avec son regard bleu acier. Des livres, par centaines voir par milliers. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. 

Le bruit des klaxons du centre ville étaient maintenant bien loin derrière elle. Valentine pouvait sentir des touches de fleur d’oranger et une odeur suave de bois ciré qui se répandaient à travers la pièce étroite mais profonde jalonnée d’étagères remplies de livres. À l’entrée, un petit présentoir se distinguait du reste du décor. Empilés soigneusement sur une petite table et mis en avant par la lumière qui traversait les soupiraux dans la pièce, les livres de Marguerite Yourcenar trônaient fièrement parmi d’autres figures de la littérature bien connues elles aussi à Tanger : Chateaubriand, Virginia Woolf, Albert Camus ou encore Cervantès. 

La pluie s’abattait avec grands fracas dehors sur le boulevard Pasteur, l’une des plus grandes artères de la ville. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas déranger la jeune journaliste dans la librairie qui se dirigeait désormais vers les étagères remplies de livres du sol au plafond. Dans de petits coins sombres on pouvait distinguer des personnes de passage mais aussi des habitués tourner les pages avec délicatesse de l’un des nombreux ouvrages que possédait l’enseigne. Valentine avait pour habitude de venir de temps à autre se perdre parmi toute cette culture qui lui restait à découvrir. Un livre poussiéreux traînait sur l’une des étagères du magasin, la jeune femme le saisit puis tout en découvrant le résumé de ce livre atypique et intriguant, alla trouver une place à côté d’un homme dans l’ombre qui fumait sa pipe. Les heures passèrent et la pluie se dissipa pour laisser place au soleil. Des murmures la fit sortir de ses pensées « يعلنون العاصفة لتلك الليلة. » cela n’annonçait rien qui vaille. Elle s’empressa de finir les quelques lignes qui la séparait de la fin de son livre au plus vite «Cette ville se relèvera. Il y a de l'eau ici. Et quand les villes du Sud vont brûler, celle-ci s’épanouira. » . Valentine nota la référence du livre puis le reposa dans les étagères en désordre, salua le gérant chaleureusement مع السلامة الى اللقاء puis s’en alla. 

 

« Cause I Got Chance » d’Hyphen Hyphen résonnait désormais dans les oreilles de la jeune femme pendant que ses pieds se frayait un chemin à travers les allées de la Médina. 

« Cause I got a chance  
And I want you to dance with me  
Cause I got my chance  
And I want you to dance with me  
Cause I got a chance now  
And I feel so great and I won't fall  
Cause I got a chance now  
And I feel so great but I will forget »  
Elle revoyait les corps se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Tous dans une ivresse indescriptible. Martin dansait un bras autour du cou d’Hugo, un verre de bière dans sa main gauche. Etienne quand à lui avait disposé un chapeau en forme de cône sur sa tête et s’amusait à asperger Azzedine de serpentins malgré les soupirs de contestation de son collègue. Toute la joyeuse bande des JRI accompagnée des ingés son faisait désormais une queueleuleu en chantant à tue tête « Just Need Your Love » accompagné de Santa qui menait le groupe tout en sautant sur le décor en passant. 

 

« You're always so near we're always far  
You come from this fight and you're always around  
Maybe i kinda like you oh oh oh  
You're looking for …

And i just need your love  
And i just need ya »

 

La jeune femme préférait rester assise à observer tout les moindres détails de cette soirée : les sourires, les larmes, les embrassades ou même les couples d’un soir qui se formaient. Tout le monde semblait s’amuser, le décor se démolissait peu à peu sous les pas de danse de chacun. Elle balaya furtivement tout le plateau d’un oeil affuté. Il manquait quelqu’un ce soir et pourtant, cette soirée était sienne. Pana voulut faire un snap avec elle, Valentine accepta puis profita pour s’éclipser en coulisses pour faire le tri dans ses affaires qu’elle avait entassé durant toute l’année dans la loge. Il était là, il l’attendait tapis dans le noir, au coin de sa loge debout, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son costume noir et sa cravate étaient soigneusement nettoyés. Sa voix rauque brisa le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs. 

« Tu me cherchais? »

 

La brune recula d’un pas, effrayée par la dégaine de son interlocuteur. L’homme mesurant la même taille que la jeune femme s’avança avant de disposer ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté du corps de la journaliste, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Valentine saisit son menton avec sa main avant d’apporter son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, sauvagement puis la tendresse fit place alors que la fête battait son plein de l’autre côté de la porte. L’homme ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme pendant que celle déboutonnait la chemise de son amant. Le silence fit place aux gémissements des jeunes amoureux. Tandis que de l’autre côté du mur, sur le plateau Santa reprit « We light the sunshine » avec toute l’équipe, qui était plus ou moins éméchée à cette heure si tardive.

« We light the sunshine  
Cause there ain't no time  
We light the sunshine  
Cause i got no time and i got no fear  
Ain't no gold so clear and precious as we are you say »

 

—-

Une odeur épicée s’échappait des étales trempés. La vision de Valentine s’était faite brumeuse à cause de la pluie qui demeurait, même si son intensité était faible. Elle secouait sa tête frénétiquement, un écouteur à chaque oreille. La jeune brune finit ses courses puis rejoignit son hôtel sur les hauteurs de Tanger. C’était une nuit nuageuse, menaçante. 

Ses draps étaient froids, comme la mort, dénués du peu d’humanité que comportait encore ce monde. Valentine alla sur le balcon et s’alluma une cigarette, sa bière dans l’autre main. Ses habits étaient inhabituels pour la région mais c’était sa protection. Bottes, jean, veste et lunettes de soleil que la jeune femme portait en permanence. La nuit n’était pas totalement noire ce soir là. Les lumières de la ville rappelaient que la terre accueillait des civilisations depuis bien longtemps déjà sur ses terres. Parmi les nombreux toits que Valentine pouvait distinguer à travers l’obscurité, des formes étranges étaient dispersées un peu partout sur les maisons le long de la côte. Des antennes, par milliers. Les lumières artificielles disparaissaient au fil de la nuit. Au loin on distinguait la mer. Tanger et son port, ses cafés où il fait bon vivre. Et puis, parmi les petites habitations historiques il y avait ces grands immeubles construits récemment. Elle eu un pincement au coeur en y repensant. La ville était en pleine reconversion et sa politique sur le tourisme était criante de vérité ici à Tanger. On pouvait entendre le bruit des boîtes de nuit, les fêtards crier dans les rues à tue tête, la douce mélodie des sitars mêlées au bruit des vagues, presque inaudibles. 

\- « Plus que quelques minutes à attendre. » soupira t-elle tout en admirant la ville plonger progressivement dans le sommeil. 

Le ciel se fit bruyant. Les éclairs menaçaient la ville. L’orage arrivait. Les gouttes commençaient à se déverser sur les maisons marocaines couleurs pastels. 

Des mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Elle étaient fermement agrippées à sa peau. La journaliste ne fût pas surprise. C’était dans son habitude d’apparaître de la sorte, par surprise. 

Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent avant que la jeune femme ne se défasse de son emprise mieux distinguer le visage de Yann, caché par l’obscurité. Ils se complétaient et cela depuis des années. Leur passion dévorante était devenus comme la mer mêlée au soleil, éternel. 

Le poivre et sel était vêtu tout en noir. Une veste en cuir simple recouvrait son costume aussi de couleur sombre. Enfin comme d’habitude, il portait ses gants en cuir où l’on pouvait discerner le peu de peau nue restante qu’il osait dévoiler au monde extérieur. 

\- « Tu es beau comme ça. » fit elle en relevant la tête afin de plonger ses yeux bleu acier dans ceux azur de son amant. Ils s’échangèrent un regard tendre avant que Valentine ne propose à Yann de regagner sa chambre. 

Une fois sur le lit ils s’allongèrent habillés face à face dans un silence de mort. Après quelques longues minutes à s’observer, Yann décida de s’occuper des lèvres de la jeune femme dans un premier temps. Les baisers tendres au début se firent de plus en plus pressant. Leurs langues s’unissaient en rythme. La barrière du textile tomba très rapidement. Leurs vêtements gisaient désormais au sol dévoilant leurs peaux pâles à l’air libre. Valentine se saisit de la main du plus vieux avant de se délecter de celle ci en faisant des vas et vient dans sa bouche avec les doigts de sa moitié. Malgré les sensations que cela lui procurait, le présentateur laissa libre cours à son imagination s’attardant sur la poitrine de la journaliste avec sa langue. Valentine ne put s’empêcher de gémir face aux déferlements de sensations qui s’emparaient de son corps à ce moment précis. Des petites décharges électrisaient son corps entier. Sa température corporelle qui ne dépassait que rarement les 35 degrés était en ébullition. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Yann intensifia ses caresses sur la peau désormais brûlante de la brune. Le Chambérien n’avait pas l’habitude de faire autant d’efforts physiques en si peu de temps. Il reprit sa respiration puis leva les yeux vers son âme soeur, les joues rosies par la tension sexuelle qui flottait dans la pièce. 

\- « Ça faisait si longtemps. Je pensais que tu étais passée à autre chose. Ce n’est plus vraiment de notre âge. »

La jeune femme soupira :  
\- « Tu sais mon coeur, je n’ai pas rompu notre accord mais cela faisait quelques temps que plus grand chose ne bougeait entre nous. Je suis allée voir ailleurs, comme toi. J’ai tenté de nouvelles choses bien que les opportunités se fassent rares de nos jours. » 

Yann se releva puis posa ses mains sur le bas ventre de Valentine et les fit descendre doucement, par étapes le long du corps de la brune. 

\- « Rattrapons le temps perdu alors, Val. » fit il d’une voix tendre et légèrement autoritaire. 

Puis le poivre sel poursuivit sa descente en caressant doucement les hanches de la jeune femme sur un air de Denise Lasalle - Trapped by a thing called love. Valentine projeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. 

« I'm slowly losin my ground,  
Slowly sinkin down  
Trapped by this thing called love.  
Ooh baby  
Hooked on this thing called love »

 

Leurs corps, leurs respirations, leurs mouvements se lièrent entre eux. Leurs gémissements fusionnèrent à l’unisson sous les coups reins frénétiques du présentateur.

Quelques instants après, Yann regagna sa place puis contempla le corps nu son âme soeur désormais assoupie avant de la recouvrir d’un drap. Il lui embrassa le front puis se recula distinguant une irrégularité sur la peau pâle de la journaliste : Du sang coulait aux commissures de ses lèvres.


End file.
